1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to communication systems and components. More particularly, the present invention is directed to antennas for wireless networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Base station antennas require low power consumption and high interoperability compatibility. Antennas must pass and transmit signals with minimum distortion and loss. Until recently, antennas have been passive devices, with their radiation pattern steering controlled by means of static mechanical mounts. With advances in computer networking, dynamic remote electro-mechanical control of antennas is possible. Antenna systems may be single or multi-band with at least one of the following radiation pattern parameters controlled remotely: Vertical Beam-peak Steering (“RET”—Remote electrical tilt), Azimuth Beam-peak Steering (“RAS”—Remote azimuth steering), and Azimuth Beam-peak Width (“RAB”—Remote azimuth beam-width). Such RET 110, RAS 120 and RAB 130 control are illustrated in FIG. 1 where 102 represents an antenna and 104 represents exemplary radiation emission patterns.
Systems employing RET, RAS, and RAB can already be met by existing designs, but designers struggle with hardware designs that can be flexible enough to meet industry requirements such as the AISG (“Antenna Interface Standards Group”) v1 and AISGv2 tower mounted specifications, while meeting competitive cost targets. Antennas are measured competitively for signal to noise ratio and the space they occupy on the tower (i.e., their foot-print). A smaller antenna with the same performance is much more desirable than a larger antenna due to vibration and wind loading and the limited space available. Additionally, cost competitiveness and supply chain flexibility create the demand for common re-usable parts and sub-assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a simpler remote controlled system and method to adjust the radiation emission pattern of antennas.